


Disbanded

by jesileigh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Hurt, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9932540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesileigh/pseuds/jesileigh
Summary: Felicity and John let Oliver know they won't be waiting around to find out if he's right about Susan.Title taken from an upcoming episode of Arrow. Canon compliant up to 514.





	

              “I hear your girlfriend got her job back,” Felicity said offhandedly, her tone flat and unreadable.

              “She did,” Oliver confirmed. “Once I straightened things out for her.”

              “So she’s right where she needs to be to write her expose then?” Oliver bristled at that, narrowing his eyes at her before letting them fall closed and taking a deep breath.

              “She wouldn’t. Do that,” he all but growled.

              “Sure, Oliver,” Felicity scoffed, rolling her eyes and huffing before turning back to her screen.

              “What is your problem?!” Oliver snapped, moving in an instant across the room to stand over Felicity, glaring at her. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, regarding him with an aloof coolness, just as John appeared on the dais to investigate the loud voices.

              “Would you like to clarify?” Felicity dared him, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

              “This is ridiculous! You’re acting like—like a—“

              “Like a _what_ , Oliver? Just spit it out!” Felicity goaded him.

              “Like a bitter, jealous ex-girlfriend,” he spat angrily, and then she was on her feet, squaring up to him, nearly nose to nose with him, before John had put himself between the two of them.

              “Oh _hell_ no, man,” he said, putting his hands up to push Oliver back a few feet. “You don’t get to talk to her like that. Not in front of me.”

              “Get your hands off of me,” Oliver hissed, pushing John in return.

              “This woman was almost your _wife_ , man. And she, along with your sister, were doing what they thought they had to do to protect your dumb ass. Should I remind you of the lengths you’ve gone to in the name of protecting the people you claim to love? All the necks you’ve snapped to keep your secret?”

              “That’s not the—“

              “It’s exactly the same!” John shouted, cutting off Oliver’s protests. “And it’s all of our asses on the line here. If she outs you, she outs us all. So I’m sorry for not sitting around, waiting for your reporter girlfriend to ruin our lives.”

              “She wouldn’t, John. She won’t—“ Oliver insisted, and this time Felicity interjected.

              “Why, Oliver? Why do you think she wouldn’t? Because you’re sleeping with her? I know you aren’t that stupid.” Oliver gaped at her, unable to respond. Felicity shook her head and sat back down at her station, continuing with whatever she’d been working on.

              “Felicity?” John questioned, moving to her side and putting a hand on her shoulder.

              “I’m almost finished,” she told him softly, and Oliver’s anger quickly turned to confusion.

              “Finished with what?” he asked, his voice laced with concern. John and Felicity exchanged nervous glances and Felicity took a deep breath.

              “I uh… I’m running a program that will wipe away any trace that any of us were involved in this with you. Erase our digital footprints. It’ll be like the team never existed,” she explained. Oliver’s mouth fell open on a gasp, his breathing erratic and shaky.

              “I don’t—what do you mean?” Oliver pleaded, looking between the two of them.

              “I have a wife and kid to take care of, Oliver,” John said. “I just got out of prison. I’m not going back. Not for this. Family still means something to me. It used to mean something to you, too.”

              “Felicity—“Oliver implored, looking to her, his eyes wild with panic.

              “Dinah is just getting her life back; Curtis has Paul. Rene is trying to do what he needs to to get Zoe back,” she explained. “Oliver, we won’t stand in your way if you want to go down in flames for this woman. But we aren’t going down with you.” She held his gaze for a moment, her eyes filled with hurt and longing and sadness and a hundred things she wanted to say but couldn’t.

              “Felicity,” Oliver repeated. “ _Please._ ” She shook her head at him and pulled her usb from its port.

              “I truly hope she’s everything you believe she is, Oliver. It’s good to know you do have the ability to fight for the woman you love and care about… I’m just sorry it wasn’t me.” With that, she slipped her belongings into her pocket and stood, John following her to the elevator, picking up a bag of his own. The doors closed on the two of them as Oliver stood on the dais, watching them walk away, helpless to stop them.  

             


End file.
